


Natural

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor fucks Loki against a tree.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Natural

Holding hands beneath the light of a nearly full moon, the brothers darted stealthily into the forest. Thor pressed Loki’s back to the nearest tree and Loki felt the sharpness of the bark through his thin summer shirt. Thor kissed him roughly, invading Loki’s mouth with his tongue and biting at his bottom lip. Loki made a soft whimper when Thor broke the kiss and Thor grinned. His grin was edged with a glorious mischievousness that Loki only ever saw during their sex. Loki replied with a mischievous smile of his own, and Thor hurriedly undid Loki’s pants. He grabbed Loki by the hair and spun him around so that he faced the tree, and Loki let himself be moved. 

With breathy sounds and keen anticipation, Loki leaned his palms against the tree and kicked off the pants that had fallen to his ankles. He heard Thor make a lewd and lovely sound, and then he felt Thor’s fingers nudge gently between the cheeks of his ass. Loki arched his back, sticking out his ass demandingly - he didn’t want to be teased or prepared, he just wanted Thor inside him.

“Cock inside,” he moaned - a command and a plea at once - and then he felt Thor shove into him. 

Loki cried out and Thor swore and panted as he began to fuck Loki so hard that Loki had to wrap his arms around the tree’s sturdy trunk for stability. Thor’s massive hands held Loki’s hips as he pounded into his ass and Loki’s untouched erection bobbed in the fresh evening air.

“Jerk me, brother,” Loki groaned desperately, and Thor obliged, reaching around Loki’s hip and gripping his hardness with a grunt. Thor’s fingers curled around Loki’s cock felt blissful, and Loki soon yearned for release. 

“Do I feel good?” he asked in a sultry voice, wanting to bring Thor closer, wanting them both on the edge.

“Yes,” Thor replied gruffly, “better than anything.” His pelvis moved at speed, pushing fully into Loki’s channel again and again. Loki felt Thor’s hardness hit his most sensitive spot each time Thor filled him. With a series of strangled cries Loki thrust needily into Thor’s pumping fist. Thor’s coiled fingers worked in harmony with the rapid motions of his hips, and in time Loki stopped his own movements and let his docile body be ravaged.

“I am going to come inside you, brother,” Thor whispered harshly into Loki’s ear, “come with me.”

“Yes -” Loki yelled.

“Now -” Thor cried, and he held himself deep inside Loki as he released with a booming sound. In the same moment, Loki whispered Thor’s name and let go of the orgasm he had held back for what felt like ages - his wet splattered vehemently onto the bark of the tree he clung to and his mind filled with thoughts of Thor until there was no room for awareness of anything else. 

Thor pulled out of him gently and Loki turned dreamily to face him. Thor kissed him, tenderly this time, then guided them down onto the ground beneath the tree. Thor sat with his back to the tree and Loki lay with his head on Thor’s lap and the grass cool against his legs as Thor lovingly stroked his hair.


End file.
